


Prophecy of Three

by pennedblackfics



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedblackfics/pseuds/pennedblackfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the children of the Big Three are sent on Quest to prepare them for Kronus arrival, they learn more about each other, their fathers, and themselves. When Acacia is trying her hardest to indirectly win the love and acceptance of her father, Hades, how far will she go to get it, and if she does what will that change? The only thing she has is Luke, what happens when things crumble and she can't pick up the shattered pieces of what was? Is being a demi-god really worth it? All three children make decisions that affect not only their lives, but the lives of their family back in Camp-Half Blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Night At Camp Half-Blood

“There is law in place that does not allow us to speak to our children, and now you are over turning that?” Poseidon asked calmly. Zeus looked up from the giant bowl that showed Earth in its reflection. He swiped his hand over it and the image changed to Poseidon’s sons Percy and Tyson and then to his daughter Thalia. 

“Only to our eldest for the time being.” 

Zeus knew it was coming and internally sighed when his brother spoke. “And of Hades?” He paused for a moment and then continued. “He’s missed eighteen years; I think he has no qualms about missing more.”

“She still deserves to know who he is. Her mother could only tell her so much. Besides,’ Zeus cleared his throat and stood upright. “She is still our niece.” 

“She has the powers of her father; we cannot aid her, brother. Not like we can aid our own.” 

“Then we will make him. It is time to test them, see if they are worthy enough to be our children and demi-gods. Cronus is upon us and we can use all of their help.” 

Poseidon sighed. “Not everything is about worth Zeus.”

“Yes, but only the worthy will survive this war.” 

“I will send word to Dionysus, there is a celebration of Ares’s daughter bringing back the Golden Fleece and the destruction of a resurrected Cronus, and he will only slumber for so long this time.” 

“Let them celebrate, send correspondence in the morning. Acacia is busy with Hermes’ son.” He swiped his hand over the images a final time, dissolving the images of his niece and grandson before he witnessed too much. 

 

Camp Hermes

She knew if they were caught, they would be in serious trouble, though she didn’t care. It was dark out, but she could see the torches leading from the various cabins to the dining pavilion where a celebration was being held. She only had a moment to see more demi-gods passing by before Luke captured her mouth with his own, drawing attention back to the hand manipulating the button on her jeans open. Both of their shirts were on the floor, boots by the door and a twisted rug by the window when they almost slipped to the floor. She felt the zipper being lowered and hissed when he nipped at her bottom lip, slipping his tongue past her teeth to glide over her own awaiting tongue. 

“No one is coming in, stop staring out the window.” He whispered against her lips, sitting up to run his hands over her stomach. She licked her swollen lips and tightened her legs around his waist, just enough to pull herself up so she was straddling him. Slipping and arm around his neck, she kissed the side of his neck, sucking on the skin until she heard him groan. 

“You are the one that stopped Lu,’ she whispered, grunting when he pushed her back down. Her black hair splayed out around the pillows like the dark mist only found in her father’s realm. At least that is how he described it. 

Luke lowered himself back down, pressing his lips against demi cupped bra that covered the brown skin of one of his favorite parts on Acacia. The legs wrapped around his waist being a close second. Acacia felt his hands slide over her stomach again, then move to her back. She lifted up, letting him remove the offending fabric to toss to the floor. She didn’t have time to commend him on keeping the bra intact before the cool swipe of his tongue crossed her nipple. Her back arched off the bed at the missed sensation and her nails dug into his shoulders. He spared her a glance, smirk firm on his face, before he did it again. Feeling was one thing, but watching and feeling him torture her had her toes curling. 

“Shit,’ she cursed, trying to pull him closer for more. He obliged and sucked on the skin of her breast for doing the same to the small peak she tweaked between his fingers. He knew how to work her and even after a few months apart, could still have her withering half naked. He chuckled before moving to the other side, but this time she felt his tongue lick slowly, he pulled back for a moment and when she felt his cool breath against her nipple she sighed in pleasure, a shiver running up her spine. She would never admit that he made her feel this good, then again he already knew. 

“Such language,’ he mocked while dragging one hand down her legs then back up. He slipped them into her open jeans and pressed a finger against her heat. Her legs feel apart instantly. He pushed her panties to the side and dragged his finger against her wetness, feeling her body arch up he lifted himself to his knees. He wasted no time in taking off her pants, and his own. Acacia noticed the growing thick bulge in his briefs and smile, head tilted to the side as she lifted up on her elbows. 

“Do something about it.” 

She wasn’t sure if he entered her first or she jumped him, but all she felt was his thickness pumping back and forth within her. He was slow and deliberate with his thrusts, using his thumb to toy with her throbbing clit. Maybe it was the thought of someone catching them, or the urgency, but she need to feel him. All of him. 

“Luke,’ she moaned, nails digging down his back to grip his waist. She wanted it fast and knew it was written all over her face, but he was going at his own pace, manipulation her body to what he wanted. She was tight, the fit around his cock was pure ecstasy. Luke knew the wetness running down her thighs and onto the bed was sweeter than the nectar they enjoyed so much. It was hard to imagine anything more important than this. This feeling of being together again. Their harsh breaths and tight grips weren’t enough and Acacia flipped them over, needing some control again. She braced her hands against Luke chest and rode him slowly, rocking her hips back and forth until she set a steady rhythm. His hands grabbed onto her waist and started to lift her up and down on his shaft, stroking her walls as they tightened around him. He lifted his knees and she leaned back, letting his hands roam her torso until he cupped a breast while the other hand played with her exposed sex. She tried to be quiet, but her screams of pleasure could probably be heard outside the door, maybe even down to the pavilion. 

His voice was low, but the command was hear above her loud whimpers. “Come for me Cia.” He took her clit between his thumb and index finger, she knew what was coming because he had done it before. Pleasure seeped up her veins when he pinched her clit, tugging for a brief moment. The pain was too pleasurable and he knew it. He knew everything she liked, and felt a swat to her ass soon after. “I said cum…” 

Luke gripped her hips tightly and held her still while he drilled his hips up and down. She bounced above him and he swatted her ass a second time. She didn’t want to. Acacia wanted to stay like this until she was too weak to fight him, but he was hitting that soft spot over and over again. She could feel the wetness pooling between their bodies and knew her end was coming. Just as he wanted. 

Acacia felt his hand gripped the back of her neck and roll them over. He threw her legs up on his shoulders and pulled her to the edge of the bed, standing as he lowered himself back into her awaiting heat. He angled her hips and it only took a few more minutes until she was withering beneath him. “Good girl,’ he taunted, coaxing more unadulterated moans from her full lips. The red lipstick that had coaxed him to his room earlier were smudged and parted. 

“Luke!” She screamed, needing to shout as she climaxed, he pulled from her and she could hear him grunt as he came, her own tightness milking him clean, right as he pulled out. He dropped to his knees before her and she went to sit up but felt his hand against her chest, pushing her back down. 

“I need to clean you up first.” There was a devilish glint in his eyes and she fell back against the bed as his tongue started to lick the wetness from her slit. Her thighs shook as she moaned for more. Still sensitive he made sure to suckle her clit, pulling a second orgasm from her. 

“That isn’t cleaning,’ she whimpered, sweat glistening her body as he stood. She would need a shower after this, and his sheets would need to be cleaned as well. Luke stood, still semi erect with his hands on his hips.   
“You forget how sweet you taste Acacia. I could help myself.” 

Luke helped her stand, and wrapped his arms around her waist when she started to stumble. He pressed his lips to her forehead and held her there for a moment. 

“I missed this,’ she confessed. Those months apart were difficult, but she was glad to be back to him after all that happened. 

“I missed you too Cia.” 

“You missed the sex,’ she pulled away from him and reached over to get her clothes. Luke grabbed her upper arm, pulling her back into his arms. 

“Why do you do that Acacia?” He sighed, face slightly crestfallen at her remark. “ I hate when you just shut me out. I know…it’s hard and I can never give you that gift of loving me back, but I know you do. Even when you cannot say it, I can feel it. I missed you. Let me miss you Cia.” 

He always made her feel wanted, but she kept fighting against it, knowing that one day he would leave her. She just knew not to get attached, she couldn’t love, but she didn’t want to become dependent on him. She didn’t want to need him. 

But she did. And even if she couldn’t say she loved him. She loved it. She loved that she needed Luke. And she loved that he loved her. It was just a curse of being Hades’ daughter not to love another person, though loving things and feelings was another story. A loophole her mother had to teach her. 

“Say it,’ she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Just once, let me hear how it sounds on your lips Luke.” 

His lips twisted up into a smile. “I love you.”


	2. Never Too Old For Blood Shed

Acacia joined in the festivities after showering and leaving Luke to do that same. When she arrived some of them were lifting Clarisse up on their shoulders while she held up the Golden Fleece. Their barriers would soon be restored and they could go back to being protected by the barriers. Along with the others, Acacia clapped and applauded her victory. Battling the Sea Of Monsters and surviving wasn’t easy and not everyone made it out alive. 

Moving through the gathering she stood near the large bonfire that was blazing in a two foot hole they had dug earlier. The flames seemed to tickle the sky and her own finger tips twitched. Even if she knew of Clarisse’s quest, this was her first time in the camp. She had met Luke outside of this, prior to him leaving her behind. She didn’t know he was a demi-god, and only found out about herself months later. If anything, he was the only reason she was here. 

However, when she learned just who her father was things changed. She began trying to speak to him, even seeking out a route to the Underworld, but things never came together and she felt like he had abandoned her, similar to many of the other campers, especially Luke. It was something they had in common and tended to talk about from time to time. Acacia was jealous of those that were able to speak to their parents and receive things from them, though she would never say it. 

Luke was with his friends from the Hermes camp and she didn’t want to intrude, or let anyone know they had a past. She wasn’t sure how relationships went here or even if they were allowed, but what they just did in the cabin could probably get them in deep trouble with Dionysus. 

Toying with the hem on her black vest, Acacia, turned from the fire, walking towards the tables of food. She scanned over the strawberries, peaches, Nectar, in search of something more tempting. Her eyes lit up at the bowl of ripe and large pomegranates. Picking up the fruit she looked towards the back of the group where Dionysus stood, watching her. She tipped her head in thanks and grabbed the bowl with her other hand. The effect the fruit had on her was a little empowering and euphoric, however, when mixed with the blood of her father, her blood, it put her in a death like trance for a few days. 

She took the fruit to a table off the side of the party and propped her legs up on the top with the bowl in her lap. Acacia picked at the seeds before popping them into her mouth. Those that passed by gasped at first, then realized only a child of Hades could eat them and live. Murmuring started and Acacia dropped the bowl on the table before abruptly standing. She didn’t want to hear what they were saying and headed towards the lake she had heard about while getting a tour of the place. 

Before she could get too far someone, rather Clarisse, called out to her. She glanced passively over her shoulder seeing the entourage with her. They had a large pail of water and grins on their faces. “Heard you were a child of the big three!” She shouted, standing firm with her hands on her hips. Her brown hair swayed over her shoulders as the wind blew. “Hades kid.” She sneered as if the name was acid on her tongue. “You really aren’t welcomed here.” 

Acacia didn’t want any trouble with them. She knew it would escalate until there was blood staining the ground, though it wouldn’t be hers. 

“Does it really matter? Aren’t we too old for this Clarisse?” Acacia arched a delicate brow and probed her hands on her hips. Other must have heard them because she looked around they were standing in a circle around them. If they thought that could keep her where she didn’t want to be they were dead wrong. “I don’t want to embarrass you.” 

Acacia watched the other girl walk closer, approaching her with a glint in her eyes. The large pail of water was dropped on the ground and Clarisse pulled a knife from her leg, spinning it in her hand. “Most of us have access to the weapons of our father or mothers, which means we’ve been claimed or have had some acknowledgement from them.” 

“Your point,’ she asked in return, though she knew where it was heading. However, Acacia kept her eyes on the weapon she knew would be slung her way soon. 

“You should be here. We don’t want you and not even your father wants to.” Her words stung, but Acacia refused to let it show. It was a bitter pill she had learned to swallow years ago, but it still left a singe on her. 

“And you’ve come to put me in my place?” 

“More or less,’ she screamed before charging. Acacia bent her knees and grabbed Clarisse’s wrist as she was about to strike down with the knife. Acacia’s free hand swung around and pushed her back. The daughter of Ares let out a growl of frustration and Acacia put up her hands as if she was about to box. There was a spring in her step as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. Clarisse circled her, looking for an angle to strike again. The crowd around them roared at the match between the two girls as if they haven’t seen action like this before. Acacia tuned them out. 

Clarisse came at her again, this time from the side. Spearing her to the ground, Acacia felt her opponent’s fist crash against her cheek more than once. She bit down on her tongue and felt the blood spew from her mouth and nose. She thought the assault had ended, but she cried out when the tip of her blade pierced skin, creating a cut from the tip of her ear to the bridge of her nose. Making a perfect “U” under her eyes. Blood oozed out the wound and silence rang out. No one dared to move, let alone cheer. 

“You bitch,’ Acacia snarled. She quickly grabbed Clarisse by the shoulders, bringing her head down until she could slam her head against the girls. It made her roll over, and Acacia used the time to jump to her feet. She spit out the blood in her mouth and kicked Clarisse in the stomach while she was down. Then she did it a second time, following it with a kick to her leg. She grabbed the back of her head and slammed her against the tree. She was so wrapped in the anger of being cut that she missed Clarisse twisting her arm until her elbow connected with her stomach. Acacia doubled over and grunted, hissing when the knife she had forgotten about pierced her shoulder. She dropped to her knees and hands, only to get a kick to her own stomach. 

“You are nothing,’ she shouted, pulling Acacia up by her dark black hair. “Nothing and you never will be.” 

Standing, Acacia shifted her weight again and pushed Clarisse’s hand from her hair. She spun, using her momentum to kick her in the chest and into the tree behind her. She lifted her foot, pressing it into Clarisse’s neck. She pushed until the girl was lifted a few inches off the ground. Acacia then dropped her foot and stepped close enough to use her hands instead. 

“The next time you draw blood, you better be ready to have yours staining your father’s shield.” Acacia knew she had lost this round and wouldn’t boast about anything but. Even if she did win, it would just make her time here worse. 

Acacia was hurting, but she swallowed it until she had pushed through the crowd. The knife was still embedded in her shoulder and she pulled it free, grimacing at the river of blood down her arm. She didn’t know where anything was, or how she would patch this up, but she needed to before it became infected. 

High Up

“Are you sure you want to send her? Even if Clarisse is a bit brash, she made a point. Acacia is not ready for this kind of life.” 

Poseidon and Zeus had just finished watching the fight and it was somewhat difficult to swallow. Both girls had strengths, but Acacia was running on emotions only and Clarisse just got the best of that, knowing just what to say to push Acacia where she wanted things to go. 

“We don’t have a choice. Percy and Thalia can’t do it alone and there needs to be three. Hades needs to intervene before it is too late. No word from him?” The God of Olympus asked. 

“None, not even a whisper.” The God of the Sea paused for a brief moment. “What about Hermes’s son, Luke? She seems to only trust him.” 

“He cannot prepare her for what is to come. She is being set up for disappointment and it is going to crush her more than her imbecile of a father ignoring her pleads. You’d think after a while he would reply.” 

“But who is it that set this rule in place?” 

“Are you implying his ignorance is my fault? Since when has our brother listened to anything of value coming from my mouth?” The heavens shook as Zeus roared. 

“She is holding a grudge, and something needs to be done before she joins the Hermes Camp if they were to uprise and join Kronus again. They have settled on peace and have been forgiven, but this…this could stir things again.” 

Zeus sighed and nodded. "I will go to her."

"Is that wise?"

"Someone has to if he does not. You are right. We can no longer wait."


End file.
